Continued love
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: What if Rose stayed with Doctor after Journey's End and didn't return to the parallel world? How would the lives of the Doctor and Rose change? Will their love continue forever? Journey's End rewrite ending and then my own adventures!
1. I'm never going to leave you

**A/N Welcome to my new story! This is about how would it be different if Rose stayed with Doctor after Journey's End? Read to find out.** **I hope you enjoy it!**

They did it. The Doctor, the New Doctor, Donna, Rose, Jackie, Mickey, Martha, Jack and Sarah Jane had saved the world against the Daleks. They had all be sent home except for Rose and Jackie.

"Just time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as..." The Doctor told them.

"Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy." Jackie told the New Doctor.

"Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?" The New Doctor asked her with a smile.

"Doctor." Jackie mocked.

"Really?" The New Doctor asked not knowing whether to believe her not.

"No, you plum. He's called Tony." Jackie replied.

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"You're back home." The Doctor told Rose and Jackie.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." Donna told them, her mind was over flowing with information too harmful for her human brain.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now." Rose stated to the Doctor.

"You don't have to. I'm not losing you again, I need you. I've had many bad days Rose Tyler but the day I lost you was one of the worst." The Doctor told her before whispering into her ear, "I love you." Rose quickly pulled the Doctor into a passionate kiss, something she had waited to do for a long time.

"I love you too." Rose replied whispering into his ear.

"He needs to stay with us." The Doctor said pointing to the human Doctor. "He needs protecting after what he did. "

"You made me." The Human Doctor told him.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. I need to make sure you don't commit genesis again so you can live in the Tardis until I've grown you a Tardis."

"And then what?"

"You find a companion, who can help you and make you better just like Rose did for me." The Doctor said as he took Rose's hand. "Bye Jackie."

"Bye Doctor."

"Say goodbye to Tony and Dad for me." Rose said to her mother.

"I will. Oh, I'm going to miss you so much." Jackie replied to Rose starting to get emotional.

"I'm going to miss you too, I love you mom."

"I love you too Rose. I know this is what you've wanted since we came here to be with the Doctor."

Rose gave Jackie one last hug before the parted ways.

 **A/N This is short as this is just the opener. Thank you to Camille for the idea for the story. I hope you will continue to read this story and favourite, follow and review! - Libby :)**


	2. Goodbye Donna

"Doctor, her brain is killing her." The human Doctor told the Doctor as Donna chatted to Rose, who also suspected something was wrong.

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?" Donna told them all as the Doctor walked closer to her.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked already knowing the answer.

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine." The Doctor's face dropped and Rose could see his sadness. She knew Donna had always made the Doctor happy along with Martha but Donna saved his life.

"And how does that feel?" The Human Doctor asked.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary." Donna gasped as she began to feel slight pain. "I'm fine. Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton." Donna stated as she began to feel pain. "Oh, my God."

"Do you know what's happening?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"Yeah."

"There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why."

"Because there can't be. I want to stay." Donna never wanted to leave the Doctor; she was looking forward to travelling with the two Doctors and Rose but deep down she knew all the information was too much for her brain.

"Look at me. Donna, look at me."

"I was going to be with you forever."

"I know." Doctor said. Rose couldn't bring herself to say anything; she remembered the day she lost the Doctor, the worst day of her life.

"The rest of my life, travelling in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna. No. Oh my god. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back."

"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times."

"No."

"The best. Goodbye."

"No, no, no. Please. Please. No. No." The Doctor plassed her hands on the side of her face as their minds meld, which takes her memories of the Doctor away.

"No!" Donna shouted before passing out.

Rose wiped a tear away, "Poor Donna."

"Yeah." The Doctor said as Rose embraced him in a hug knowing how sad he really was.

The Doctor's carried Donna to the door before the Human Doctor went back to the Tardis.

Rose began to knock on the Noble's door, they had done so much for her in her attempt to find the Doctor.

"That must be her. Donna?" Wilf said making his way towards the door but opening it to see the Doctor kneeling by the door, holding the unconscious Donna as Rose stood next to them.

"Help me." The Doctor told Wilf.

"Donna? Donna?" They lay Donna on her bed, then go downstairs. A thunderstorm can be heard from outside.

Sylvia walked in to see Rose with the Doctor, "You found him."

"Yeah thanks to you two." Rose told them.

"She saved our lives from a Dalek, Doctor." Wilf told the Doctor before they made their way downstairs the mood dropped when they realised Donna maybe wouldn't get to be with the Doctor again.

The Doctor and Rose sit next to each other facing Wilf and Sylvia.

"She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her." The Doctor explained.

"But she'll get better now?" Wilf asked; he knew how much Donna loved travelling with Doctor and how better his life was.

"I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, or the Tardis, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go."

"All those wonderful things she did."

"I know. But that version of Donna is dead. Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her. You can't mention me or any of it for the rest of her life."

"But the whole world's talking about it. We travelled across space." Sylvia told the Doctor.

"It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again."

"But she was better with you." Wilf said, he knew Donna was better off with the Doctor where she could do something she loved not be stuck on Earth.

"Don't say that." Sylvia said to Wilf, she liked to think Donna was better with her but the rest knew otherwise.

"No, she was." Wilf argued back to his daughter.

"I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

"She still is. She's my daughter." Sylvia said to the Doctor with a negative tone.

"Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while." The Doctor argued back as Rose placed her hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"I was asleep on my bed in my clothes, like a flipping kid! What do you let me do that for? Don't mind me. Donna." Donna said as she walked in noticing the two people who were now strangers to her before checking her mobile.

"John Smith."

"Rose Tyler."

"Mister Smith and Miss Tyler were just leaving." Sylvia said to her daughter.

"My phone's gone mad. Thirty two texts. Veena's gone barmy. She's saying planets in the sky. What have I missed now? Nice to meet you." Donna said before leaving the room.

"As I said, I think you two should go." Sylvia said the Doctor looked at her blankly before leaving with Rose.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Donna." The Doctor told Rose as she kissed him softly.

"Ok, I'll go and see what the Human Doctor is doing in the Tardis." The Doctor nodded before they parted ways.

The Doctor walked back into the Tardis to see the Human Doctor and Rose joking with each other.

"Doctor! We were saying we need a name for him." Rose told the Doctor.

"John Smith." The Doctor replied.

"But that's what you call yourself." Rose replied to the Doctor as she brought her self closer to him.

"I want to be called... I have no idea."

"Let's just call you John." The Doctor said as he brought his and Rose's lips together. He was so happy to finally be back with his Rose and nothing was going to break them apart again.

Nothing at all.

 **A/N Thanks to everyone who has followed or favourited the story! A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed mean a lot! Hope you enjoyed! - Libby :)**


	3. Titanic part 1

"John! Doctor! Stop being so loud. Human's have to sleep you know." Rose called from her and the Doctor's bedroom. Over the past few days, John and the Doctor got closer but at first they were not good around each other. Rose knew it was because they were the same person and she would probably argue with herself if she had a double.

"Sorry babe!" The Doctor called back. Rose decided she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she got out of bed and made her way to the console room where the Doctor and John were. She saw them starting up the Tardis.

"Where are we going?" She asked them.

"We have no idea!" The Doctor said spontaneously.

"Where ever the Tardis takes us, we will go." John told her as he gave her a friendly hug before the Doctor kissed her lips.

"I'm going to get dressed then I'll be back."

"Rose wait! Guess what?" John said to Rose wanting her to guess.

"What is it?" Rose replied.

"My Tardis should be complete for when we're back so if you can help me find a companion that would be great."

Rose nodded before making her way to her bedroom.

 **Rose's POV:**

I was going on my first trip in the Tardis with Doctor since I was trapped in the parallel world. The worst day of my life. I worked so hard to make my way back to the Doctor because I was meant to be with him. Never did I was think I would ever fall in love with an alien but I did. Part of me wanted to ask the Doctor if I could be Timelord too but I didn't know if it was possible. Once I was dressed I made my way back to the console room to see where we had arrived.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Take a look, we don't know either."

I opened the Tardis door to see we were on a ship in the middle of the ocean. The people looked like they were from a different time. That's when it sunk in. We were on the Titanic.

"Doctor, John." They replied 'yes' in unison following me out to stand on the deck. I picked up a newspaper from a bench to figure out the date. "We're on the Titanic on the 14th April 1912."

"Yep! The biggest ship of it's kind and in a few hours it will be hit by an iceberg." The Doctor stated.

"Can't we save all the passengers?" I asked knowing we probably couldn't.

"No if we save everyone history will be rewritten and that can't happen." John told me.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We could go to the grand stair case and leave before the iceberg hits." The Doctor told me and John.

"Shouldn't I change my clothes?" I asked the Doctor.

"Why?"

"Well I'm wearing jeans and t shirt, which I'm sure wasn't wore in 1912."

"Should be fine. Allons-y!"

 **At the Grand Stair Case - No one's POV**

"This is amazing!" Rose exclaimed as she stared at the Grand staircase. "It's so weird to think, that in 12 hours time this whole incredible ship will be at the bottom of the sea."

"It could have been prevented so easily but humans they never do the easy things first." The Doctor told her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind pressing a kiss to the top of her head as Rose turned to give him a glare. It made her remember the ninth doctor who she had made better and who she fell in love with first.

"Doctor, where's John?" Rose asked noticing he has disappeared.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied as he began to walk around to try and find him.

"Maybe he went back to the Tardis." Rose suggested to which the Doctor nodded taking her as they walked back towards the Tardis but they were giving a shock o when they arrived.

"What are you doing with that?" The Doctor asked as the Tardis was begin dragged away by many Titanic workers.

"This is not permitted to be on the ship." One worker replied. "The captain will decide whether to take it where all the other vehicles are or for it to be throw overboard."

"You can't throw it overboard! It's mine!" The Doctor shouted starting to get more angry.

"Doctor calm down!" Rose told her love. She was as angry as he was but she needed to calm the Doctor down.

A new worker came and ran to the worker who talked to Rose and the Doctor before whispering something into his ear.

"I'm sorry sir but the captain has made his decision. Throw it overboard!"


	4. Titanic part 2

"You can't do that!" The Doctor shouted but it was too late the Titanic workers had already tossed it over board. "No!" The Doctor and Rose watched as the Tardis floated to the bottom of the ocean.

"What are we going to do Doctor?" Rose asked her lover who was staring down at the ocean with sadness. The Doctor needed to get the Tardis back as soon as possible.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "John? Where's John?"

"Maybe he's on the Tardis."

"Rose Tyler you're a genius!" The Doctor exclaimed kissing her forehead. "If he's on the Tardis he can get it back."

"How are we going to find out if he's on the Tardis?"

"Call him."

 **Phone call - (R=Rose, J=John and D=Doctor)**

R - John, where are you?

J - The Tardis console room. It making weird noises so I'm trying to figure out what it is?

R - Some Titanic workers threw it overboard.

D- John fly the Tardis back up to us and make it materialise in remote area. As quick as you can!

J - What's the rush?

D - It's 10:30 so in an hour, this ship is going to get stuck by an iceberg and be sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

J - Ok, ok.

"He's coming to pick us up." The Doctor told Rose bringing her closer to him. "Next time I'll take you somewhere better."

"As long as I'm with you, everything is great."

"I don't know about that. I missed you so much when you were lost. I know I was orignally going to send you there anyway but being away from you and I truly believed I was never going to see you again, it made me realise how much I really love you. Since I met you at the shop."

"I love you too Doctor." Rose replied as they sat on a bench Rose berrying her head into his chest. She thought now would be the perfect time to ask the Doctor about being able to turn into a Timelord.

"Is it possible for me to be able to turn into a Timelord?"

"Well, yes. When I was travelling with Martha, I had to turn into a human so you could but are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to be with you forever."

"Just wait a little longer until I know you're super sure about this."

"Ok."

 **\- The Tardis**

John watched the Tardis console as it materialized before leaving the Tardis to see it has landed in a storage room. He left the room and locked it with the sonic-screwdriver making sure no one could enter. He made his way to the Tardis deck looking around for the Doctor and Rose.

"John. Where's the Tardis?" The Doctor asked just wanting to get out of here.

"It's in a storage room, I locked it so let's go back."

The Doctor pulled the Tardis key out of his pocket and opened the door noticing John's Tardis key was flashing.

"John you're Tardis is done. It's ready for you."

After there goodbyes, John left leaving the Doctor and Rose together on their own just like old times.

"I missed it just being me and you." Rose told the Doctor.

"You know when I become a Timelord is it possible for us to have children?"

"Yeah, do you want to have children with me?"

"Well, I've always wanted children and I love you so why not?" Rose said as the Doctor nodded. "Could a Timelord and human have a baby? Is it possible?"

"I have no idea. It's never happened but I don't think a human and Timelord have ever been together or made love."

"So we're the first."

"Yup but I'm the last Timelord."

 **A/N Terrible... I know but I promise it will get better!**


	5. Human to Timelord

A few weeks had past since the human Doctor left the Tardis to go on his own journey leaving the Doctor and Rose alone just like old times.

"Are you sure about this Rose because once you become Timelord it's going to be really different to being human?" The Doctor asked Rose as he placed the Chameleon Arch onto Rose's head. "This will reset your biology, every single cell and I've set it to Timelord.

"I'm ready Doctor. I want to be with you forever. No matter what." Rose reassured as the Doctor started the process. It was so difficult for him to watch someone he loved go through so much pain. Rose screamed out of the pain.

Once it was finished, she collapsed to the ground. The Doctor carried her to their room onto the bed, even though they wouldn't really need to sleep anymore. He went back to the Tardis kitchen to make Rose a cup of tea for when Rose woke up. He knew how much she loved tea and it would remind her of her mother.

"I've got two hearts!" Rose exclaimed becoming used to the idea of becoming a Timelord. "I'm a Timelord!"

"Yes you are!" The Doctor exclaimed back kissing her lips before passing over a cup of tea.

"You know me so well, even though I'm Timelord. I am still Rose Tyler; I'll live forever now." Rose was grateful for all the tea it was something she loved and a great reminder of her mother who she really missed but she was meant to be with Doctor.

"Yup with me. What could be better than that?"

"Living forever with you and our children."

The Doctor looked at her shocked, "You really want to have children with me."

"Yes! I always have; I didn't think it was possible when I was still human but now it is."

"Well, yes. They, our children, will look like this face but when I regenerate I don't know what I'm going to look like when I regenerate."

"You might not regenerate."

"Rose, I'm always bumping into monsters and sometimes it happens."

"Can I regenerate?"

"No because you're still part human you can't."

"So I'm going to look like this forever." Rose questioned the Doctor. She was glad she was still partly human.

"Yep! Just this same beautiful Rose." The Doctor told her pressing their lips together softly. The Doctor knew even when he did eventually regenerate he would always love Rose, that gave him comfort. He hoped next he would be younger and maybe, just maybe, ginger.

"Is it different when you carry a Timelord child?" Rose asked, she wondered how different it would be carrying a Timelord child, it will be like a super baby.

"Yes. You're only pregnant for around 3-4 months and you can tell straight away if you're pregnant."

"Let's make one." Rose smirked to the Doctor leading him to the bed room.

 **Rose's POV:**

I was an actual Timelord, it felt so weird. I pressed my hand on my chest to feel the beat of two hearts. I was an alien now, a super alien. A Timelord, who can live forever and never die. This is what I wanted to be like the Doctor and be with him forever because he is amazing.

"Since you're a Timelord, I feel you should have your own sonic screwdriver." The Doctor told me as he placed setting into the Tardis. I was really going to have my own sonic screwdriver. "What color do you want it to be?"

"Umm, purple with a hint of blue." I told him. I watched as a purple sonic screwdriver with a blue end came out of the Tardis. "Are you serious?"

"Yep I am. If you're going to be a Timelord, you need one." He told me passing it over.

"Why do I already know how to use this?" I asked the Doctor I've never controlled this before.

"Because you're Timelord so now you'll be able to do things you've never done before."


End file.
